


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by JuggerNoxx (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Rough Sex, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JuggerNoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's nightmares are getting worse with each night, and this one left him shaking and going to Hannibal for help. Although the cannibalistic doctor had other ideas when he said "talk".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Bump In The Night

Droplets of sweat racing down his forehead, limbs and body twitching, hands clenching into fists as if trying to fight something off. He had thrown the covers off of himself a while ago, he wasn't sure exactly when. The pillow had been abused and thrown across the room and was now laying right side up against the wall.

His face had been twisted into all manners of expressions, from anger, to fear, to complete and utter rage. But now it was back to fear, and it had stayed that way for some time now. His breathing had become heavy and labored and groans poured from his throat in a steady yet unforgiving rhythm.

Hands were clutching hard at the sheets that covered his bed, head thrown back into the mattress hard enough to make the springs squeak under the pressure. He started mumbling to himself then, incoherent speech that no one awake would be able to understand. He was afraid, terrified, even, of something that was plaguing his dreams.

Something that was causing him to fidget, sweat, groan, and cry out.

That something that flashed a little too close and caused him to shoot up with a loud, pained gasp. His breathing was still heavy and sweat poured from his head, heart threatening to beat right out of his chest.

He looked around his small home, his dogs all sleeping around the fireplace as they always were, seemingly unaffected by what their master was just going through.

“Okay, Will, pull yourself together.” he mumbled to himself, hand trying to wipe off the waterfall of sweat that accumulated on his forehead. His eyes lingered over to the clock that sat on the nightstand next to his bed, the small screen reading almost three thirty AM.

He lay back down in bed, feeling sudden cold on his back as he did so. After awkwardly stuffing his hand under his back and feeling the cloth underneath, he discovered that it was soaking wet from the sweat that was pouring off of his body.

Will closed his eyes then, taking in a deep breath as he wrestled his arm back from under himself and lay it at his side. He couldn't even fully recall what his nightmare was even _about_. 

Nightmare. That's what it was. He had always just called them dreams. When he thought that they were normal, but was told they weren't. Told otherwise by  _him_ . 

Will sat back up, then, swinging his legs over side of the bed and onto the cold wooden floor below. One last rub of his face and he stood up, almost tripping over the blanket that he had thrown off himself earlier.  He kept one hand against the wall to steady himself as he walked, another hand trying to the rub the sleep out of his eyes as he made his way to the living room. 

His eyes squinted tight when he turned on the light over head, lazily making his way over to the phone that sat on the small table next to the couch.  The consultant plopped himself onto the old piece of furniture an d grabbed the phone from the landline and dialed a number that he kicked himself for memorizing so easily. 

Will hoped he wasn't waking the man, but then again, part of him didn't care all that much. Part of him even blamed  _him_ for what he was going through. 

The dial rang on for what seemed like minutes, when in reality it was only about ten seconds. He considered hanging up, hanging up and trying to go back to bed and sleep until Jack called him about another murder. He had just pulled the phone away from his ear when he heard the low, grating voice of the man he was calling answer. 

“ _Hello?_ ” he answered again, and Will cleared his throat nervously before speaking. 

“I'm surprised you're still awake.” 

_“I was actually just about to turn in for the night.”_

“Oh. I can call back then, it's not a big deal-” 

_“Will,”_ the man's voice near cut right through him.  _“What's wrong?”_

Will bit his lip slightly, contemplating on whether or not to tell him what was wrong, what he had just been through. This man was a therapist, he heard about this stuff all the time and he knew how to deal with it. It should have been easy to just come right out and say what he had just  experienced, but there was a block in his mind that wasn't letting him say anything. 

_“_ _Will, I can't help you if you don't talk to me._ ” 

The man took another deep breath and exhaled slowly before speaking. 

“This nightmare that I  just  had. It... It was worse than the others. I don't even remember what happened in this one, but all I can remember was this... this shadow following me.”

_“What did the shadow look like?_ ” 

“I don't even remember. It... It had the shape of some man, or woman, I couldn't tell.” 

_“Do you think they resembled anyone? Someone you knew or were close to?”_

“I don't think so. Well, I don't know. I didn't see  its face, if  it even had one.” 

_“What was happening?”_

“ I was being chased. Down an... An alley way I think.”

_**Bleeding. Blood coming from the mouth. You were running towards a light. A light that was hurting the shadow.** _

“I was bleeding I think. From my mouth.”

_ “Anywhere else?” _

“I don't think so.”

_**Panicked. Panicked breathing. You didn't want to be caught. You didn't want it to touch you. If it touched you it would have killed you. Dream or not. You were going to die.** _

_ “Will? Are you still there?” _

_**You had ran your hands hard against the brick wall. To make them bleed. To distract the monster. It was after your blood, after all.** _

_ “Will?” _

_**Blood. There was blood on the walls. Your blood. It tasted your blood and wanted more. It only got faster. It only wanted more. You tried to run. You tried to escape.** _

_ “Will, are you there? Are you alright? _ ” 

_**It was close. Too close. You could feel its breath on your neck. Its claws on your skin. You tried so hard. So very hard. You could have done it. You almost did. You tried rounding a corner and it wasn't there. Your run turned to a walk. You tried to relax. You thought it was over.** _

_ “Will, I need you to answer me.” _

_**You heard breathing. Breathing and you panicked. Panic. Panic. PaNIC.** _

_ **IT WAS RIGHT THERE.** _

Will almost threw the phone away from him, but his hand wouldn't release the grip he had on it. His whole body shook and shuddered, his breath almost frantic and weak. Eyes were closed tight, heart was racing, the room was spinning. Cold. He was cold. He didn't like being cold. 

_ “Perhaps it would be easier to talk about this in person.”  _ said Hannibal on the other end. Will almost forgot he had even called him. 

“Y-yeah. Maybe.” he said without a second thought, eyes still closed and body still shaking.  He didn't know how long he had sat there with the phone against his ear, even when all that spoke to him was the dull droning of a dial tone. 

He stood, forcing the phone back into its jack until he heard a click and shuffled back into his room, hand lazily swiping at the wall to flick the light switch back off. Winston picked his head up and whined slightly at his owner as he picked up the discarded pillow and tossed away blanket. Will pat the dog's head lovingly after placing the items back onto his bed and the dog lay back down. 

After putting the pillow where he wanted it and fixing the blanket to the point where it wasn't a balled up mess, Will plopped back down into bed. He would lay here until Hannibal showed up. 

He would lay here until then. Safe. Warm. 

Protected.

* * *

 

Will had fallen asleep again, the clock read four forty AM. It had taken Hannibal an hour to get here. He figured he would try closing his eyes a while, to give his mind a rest from processing everything he saw. He figured Hannibal would just shake him into a state of consciousness when he got here so that they could talk. Talk about the nightmare to try and decipher what it meant or why Will  even had it in the first  place . 

He was more or less surprised when he found his sweatpants being pulled off by the waist and the weight of a body being pressed against his own.  Teeth scraped against his jawline and it took a moment for Will's eyes to adjust to the darkness and see just what was happening. 

Hannibal lay on him, his hands gently working their way up Will's sides in a way that almost made him shiver. The other man's own shirt was off and he was trying to work Will's off as well. The  consultant arched his back upwards slightly to help in this attempt,  lifting his arms above his head as a rush of cloth flashed in front of his face for a split second. 

He wasn't quite sure when he had become fully naked, nor the man on top of him. Or even when Will had been flipped onto his stomach, Hannibal holding him steady as he roughly pushed himself inside the other man. 

Will bit his lip so hard that it drew blood, hands clutching the sheets so hard his knuckles were turning white. His eyes were closed tight in a wince as the pain was almost unbearable, his body slowly beginning to rest as each thrust made this easier. 

Hannibal's nails dug into Will's waist, the doctor huffing out a small moan as he slightly adjusted to steady himself. Will made no sound besides from the occasional hitch in his breath and grunt,  and one would have assumed he wasn't enjoying this if not for his attempts at trying to push Hannibal deeper inside. 

Will almost gasped when the other man had pulled out of him and turned him onto his back and pushed into him anew. Will tried to keep eye contact with Hannibal, the doctor far too busy trying to bite at the consultant's collar bone to return the contact. 

“This... is your idea of talking?” Will breathed, surprised that he could even form words and get them out of his throat. Hannibal merely hummed dismissively and parted Will's legs more, making his thrusts harder. Rougher. 

Will grabbed hold of Hannibal's bicep, gripping it tight as he arched his body more, trying to guide the doctor to the one spot that mattered. He had made the mistake of letting  out a small, breathy moan that caused Hannibal to grin against the skin he was currently sucking on. They were faster now, the bed now beginning to groan itself because of the rather scandalous activity, Will bucking his hips in time with Hannibal's own thrusts.

He still hadn't found it yet, and Will was beginning to think he was doing it on purpose, focusing on his own pleasure first before paying mind to Will's. He wouldn't put it past him, he could be selfish like that.  There was still pain there, a lot of it. That's what came into play when this was done without proper lubrication, but Will suspected he had done that on purpose too. 

The doctor's thrusts were so rough now that the bed was hitting against the wall, causing the nightstand to shake which in turn made the lamp sitting on top of it tremble as well. Hannibal grasped the back of Will's leg and lifted it up  slightly , bucking into him hard enough that it made the man underneath him grun t. In this new position, however, he had hit once where Will wanted him to, and he bit his already split lip again. 

They were now moving at a steady motion, a motion that only became harder with each passing moment. Hannibal was becoming slightly more vocal now, soft, almost unheard moans and huffs coming from him with each time he had pushed into the consultant. Will was still quiet, however, his breath still heavy and body shaking. 

This wasn't good enough, Hannibal thought, he had to make Will do something. 

His free hand ran along Will's chest, allowing his nails to scratch against the skin as he put his teeth back to biting. Will responded by digging his own nails into Hannibal's side, pulling down as  he  now tilted his head back. Hannibal's hand was trailing further down to his waistline and Will tried to brace himself for what happened next. 

The fact of the matter was that there was no possible way  _ too _ prepare himself. His now almost painful erection had gone ignored for so long that even the slightest touch made his body shake. Hannibal stroked in time with his thrusts, now purposefully slamming himself against the spot Will had been trying to get him to hit earlier. 

Will's head was now thrown back harder into the pillow, mouth falling open as he felt a pressure start to build. Sound was stuck in his throat and wouldn't pass, no matter how much he wanted to do something to encourage what was happening further. Hannibal didn't have as much trouble in that regard, however, as he was becoming close to his release as well. 

Will's balled fist slammed against the mattress when Hannibal's nails began to stroke him along with his hand. He was biting his lip again, tasting the metallic flavor of blood as it entered his mouth. 

He was so close, it was almost becoming overwhelming. It was too much for him to handle and he couldn't take it. The combination of being stroked and thrusted into sent waves of pleasure through him, but it wasn't enough to send him over the edge. He needed something else, something else to make that final push. 

It was such a small thing, Hannibal scrapping his teeth across Will's bare nipple. But because of it the man's mouth flew open and he  _ finally _ let out a high pitched whine of a moan as he came, Hannibal thrusting into him a few more times before releasing himself. 

They were now a collapsed heap of a mess, both men panting in exhaustion as their hearts pounded. Hannibal leaned himself up and kissed Will hard, tongue lapping up the blood that had been trickling out of the man's lip from his biting it. 

Will tried to speak, but no words made it out of his mouth. So instead he lay there, staring at the ceiling as fatigue began to take over and he shut his eyes. For a while he was warm.  He felt as if he was protected from the darkness around him, and he felt comfortable for the first time in a while. But that warmth quickly left him, and he was left to fight off the darkness again. 

The clock now read nine 'o seven AM. 

And Will woke up alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at writing smut that makes sense I apologize.   
> This was literally just some practice smut for when I write the smut scene in Cloak and Dagger. Plus I wanted to do something for fandom that I just joined.   
> I'm trash don't look at me.


End file.
